Someone Like You
by Sules
Summary: After Jules broke up with Sam in Aisle 13, he decided to take position overseas. What will happen if they meet accidently after five years of not seeing each other? AU JAM short story…
1. Mangoes connecting people

**Disclaimer : **I own nothing recognizable in here.

**Sules note: **

There's no editor influence in this story so please be aware of this fact.

It's not perfect or amazing, but I decided I'll post it anyway.

N'joy the ride!

See ya on the flip side,

Sules

* * *

**Story:**

"**Someone like you"**

* * *

**Subtitle**

**..:: Mangoes connecting people::..**

* * *

"Sam?" Jules grabbed by arm the tall blond man "Is that you?"

Man turned back and smiled widely. "Jules, " his royal blue eyes started to shine like a tract in sunny day and he whispered softly "I didn't expect to meet you here"

"I still hate shopping at malls but they got really fresh mangoes in here" she pointed at fruits in her shopping cart. Sam smirked to himself. Jules was looking amazing. She hasn't changed at all actually . Jules was glowing, her shortened hair were loosely arranged and made him crave to touch them. He wanted to check if they are still as soft as he remembered them. Sniffed her hair if she still used the same orchid shampoo . She was definitely still using Marc Jacobs' _Daisy_ perfume because this sweet flower scent surrounded her now.

"You haven't change" he said staring with hungry eyes at her.

"So do you" she gazed at him with her hazelnut eyes. It wasn't empty words. Sam hadn't change that much. Those five years gave him virility, maturity. He was still well built , tall blonde man but cocky Sam was gone, in front of her was standing mature, self confident man. She couldn't get enough of his sight. Jules haven't seen him since they broke up. "I thought you're gone for good to France. What brought you back to Toronto?"

"I have to lead the training for new recruits to our base" Sam licked his lips and ran though his blonde hair by hand "Listen Jules, there's a nice cafeteria at the corner of this street. Would you like to grab a double double and talk a bit?"

She glanced at watch and nodded : "Sure, I still got some time. Besides we haven't seen for ages"

* * *

Jules ordered decaffeinated double double and sat next to Sam. They haven't seen each other for such a long time that she almost couldn't believed that Sam was so close to her. Too close. She thought that she was over him, that these years that they spent separately made her believe that she forget about him. But now, when she was sitting just few inches from him, feeling the scent of his eau do cologne, light shivers came through her body. Jules took few deep breaths and slowed them.

_Sniper breathing Jules _ she thought _sniper breathing._

"So Sam," Jules smirked to Sam and stirred her coffee "I heard from Spike that you're settled down, that you found a girl and you're married now"

Sam took a sip of his coffee "Yeah. We get married with Josephine two months ago " Sam nodded fidgeting with his ring. He glanced with warm smile at Jules' slightly enlarged belly "but I heard three months ago that your dreams came true. Guess he gave you things , I didn't give to you when we were together."

Jules caress her pregnancy belly and she tilted her head aside : "It's not like that Sam. You knew that we couldn't be together. That were the rules and it didn't count that I loved you or not. Besides, you accepted this offer from your father so easily. You left overseas…"

"To forget about you Jules…" he interjected softly "I just couldn't have you by my side every day knowing that I can't hug or kiss you. It's like we were together and yet apart."

"Sam…" she rolled her eyes and sighed "that were the choices we made five years ago. It wasn't easy for me as well when you left overseas…"

"But you found someone.."

"So do You Sam" she stressed out and put aside strands of her brown hair that fell on her face "I wish nothing but the best for you . I never mind finding someone like you, Sam. But you are just…..You…."she hesitated and sighed "You know how the time flies, only yesterday, it was the time of our lives and today ….I'm really, _REALLY_ happy with Stan now"

"Another guy with S-name?" Sam chuckled and enumerating at his fingers "Scott, Steve, Sam – which was me – and now Stan? Apparently you got a thing to S-named guys"

Jules giggled and grinned widely" Yeah, that's my weakness as you noticed "

"Where did you two met?" Sam teased winking to her "on a _I-want-to-meet-S-named-guy _forum?"

Jules frowned and hissed "Stanley saved my life. Last year , we had a call. Someone put a fire under juvenile criminalists camp. In one building the ceiling fell down and I was stuck there. Stan was a firefighter that took me out from that hell."

Sam's face became pale when he realized that Jules could be dead and he wasn't there to protect her. His ironic comments suddenly sounded really lame and stupid.

"No worries Sam" Jules continued glancing at him "I haven't got a hero worship complex about Stan if you want to point that out"

She licked the tea spoon and placed it on napkin. Jules glanced at Sam that was staring blankly at the gingerbread laying next to his coffee.

"Sam?" Jules touched his hand "Are you ok?"

Sam transferred his sighed firstly to Jules' hand later to her big brown eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you" Sam finally spoke out silently "I should have been here, for you.."

"Sam , relax I'm a big girl. And Ed caught this lunatic arsonist that set fire under that buildings " Jules was calming Sam down "It wasn't your responsibility Sam to be by my side then. Besides, what's the difference Sam? We're colleagues now so really don't worry about it.."

"Yeah but," Sam hesitated and sighed "Jules, you have never stopped being important to me…"

Jules blushed and bit her lower lip " Sam, I…"

"There you are honey" warm man's voice interjected Jules' statement "I was looking for you all over."

Tall, well built man leaned and kissed Jules in the forehead. She placed her hand on his cheek and gently caress it.

_It must be Stan _Sam thought and felt how every muscle in his body got tensed .

"Sorry Stan I met old friend and we lost track of time" Jules' face lighten up seeing her man. She pointed at Sam and said "Let me introduce one of the best snipers I've ever met. Sam Braddock."

Brunet smiled warmly and stretched his arm toward Sam "Hi, I'm Stanley Chambers. Nice to meet you."

Sam shook his hand "Nice to meet you too. I think I should thank you for saving my ex-teammate from that fire. "

"No problem buddy," Stan wrapped his arm around Jules "I saved her, and she saved me some way. Julianna is the best that happen in my life."

Sam smiled under his breath seeing how Stan was looking at Jules while saying about her. Stan's emerald eyes were burning with love for Jules. She has inspired him. Just like Jules' inspired Sam five years ago. He was looking at her in the same way. Deep inside his soul, he was still perceive her that way. Even that he shouldn't.

"I gotta go" Sam stood up and put on his denim jacket "Jo's plane is landing for one hour. I should pick her up from airport."

"You haven't finished your coffee, soldier " Jules frowned and pouted her lips "I was really hoped that we talk more about those five missed years…"

Sam sighed and rubbed his head "Yeah, I hoped that too but .."

"Listen Sam," Stan grabbed Braddock's arm and asked gently „I know that maybe you and Josephine got some plans but maybe you two will pop up to our place for dinner tomorrow? You can catch up with Jules…"

Sam glanced at Jules and her eyes were begging him to agree for that.

_Shit _Sam thought _It would be easier to refuse if Stan would be a jackass , but he seems to be really nice guy._

"Soooo?" Jules drew out the word and pinned Sam with her hazelnut eyes "I'm gonna make Quebec poutine. I know you like it."

Sam smirked reminding to himself how Jules always made poutine when she wanted to bribe him to do something. Good, old times.

"Come on Sam" Stan smiled glancing at Jules "You shouldn't refuse to pregnant lady"

"Fair enough" Sam nodded smiling "where should we come?"

"At my old place. I suppose you remember where it is "Jules grinned and asked "8 p.m. will be fine for you?"

"Perfect" Sam smiled and turned to Stan "See you at 8 sharp tomorrow then, Chambers"

Stan nodded and few moments later Sam left the cafeteria . Still he wasn't sure if he should do the right thing to accept this invitation for dinner from Stan. Maybe he should just leave the past behind . Life that he got was good, not perfect but he learnt to like it.

* * *

**Sules' additional note : **

I suppose it will be just an oneshot , unless I'll got requests to continue this crazy plot.

Till that time, **reviews are more than welcome!**

Later guys,

Sules


	2. When You said Goodbye

**Disclaimer **: I own nothing….. No beta reader… Cheers for sloop that she found some Adele quotes

**A/N : **Ok. So the opinions were divided. Some of you wanted to leave this story as one shot some of you asked me to continue it. I wasn't sure but I think I figure out a plot that you will like.

All in all, I'm a JAM lover too

Cheers,

Sules

* * *

**Chapter II  
**

**...::: When You said **_**Goodbye **_**:::…**

* * *

„I don't want to go there." Josephine said while Sam opened the cab door for her "I don't know them"

"Stop being fussy, Jo and get in" Sam snapped sharply "she's my friend"

"She was your lover…"

"Yeah she was , but it's over now" Sam sighed "why can't you understand that, huh?"

Jo wrapped herself tighter with red fluffy scarf and stared at Sam with her emerald eyes : "Maybe because we both know that you still love her? Admit that when you saw her yesterday your feelings revived? And don't deny me Sam that it's not true…"

"Jo.." Sam huffed and gazed blankly through the cab's window "I'm your husband not hers.."

"You have married me only because you find out that she has moved on with her life." Josephine stressed raising her voice a bit "I know that , and you know that too . Since you married me and I'm your wife ; I won't let you make a fool from me, so you better don't even dare to make moony eyes to her."

"Relax Jo , " Sam said silently not even glancing at her "we're colleagues now, nothings gonna happen between us…"

"I hope so." she murmured and got off the cab.

Sam paid to driver and looked at Jules' house. He had been here five years ago for the last time when he collected his things after Jules broke up with him. She noticed that she painted the facade of light gray color. He smirked to himself, because he tried to convince her to do that million times but she didn't want to agree. So why she painted it now? Did Stan got bigger influence on her than he had? He sniffed and sweet smell of magnolias filled his nose. Jules planted them by driveway making a fragrant alley .Sam recalled to himself how many times he tried to kiss her at the driveway in the morning but she pushed him away. She was so afraid that their relationship with someone discovers she preferred not to risk. He hated to sneaking around team's back too but he loved those tiny moments that they shared together. He found Jules' over cautiousness of being exposed very cute. He loved it, he loved her….

Suddenly the main door opened and Stan laughing went outside.

"Hey Julie!" Stan said throwing out bag to bin "our guests came"

_Julie? _Sam smiled in his thoughts _he call her Julie and he is still alive? Curious…_

Stan welcomed them cheerfully and let them inside. He took off white trench from Josephine and hung it. Sam by the corner of his eye saw how Jules was coming down the stairs. She was glowing. Her hairs were done in braid which showed her pretty face. Pink silk dress made her look gorgeous . Sam felt how his heart started to bump like a hammer, like it was pounding five years ago, when it was beating for Jules, when he loved her.

"High time Braddock!" she smiled widely and glanced at Josephine. She was looking like Miss France. Slim, tall, long blonde haired with baby doll face. No wonder Sam married her. Jules stretched her hand and smirked "Nice to meet you Josephine . I'm Jules "

"Hi, I heard a lot about you" she shook Jules hand.

"Really?" Jules raised her eyebrows "How much you know about me then?"

"If I say that I know that tattoo on your ankle is not the only that you got is enough for you?"

Jules blushed hearing that and glanced confused at Sam. She realized that Sam told her that they were lovers five years ago. Fair enough.

"So, what about that poutine , Julie?" Sam teased winking at Jules.

Stan raised his arms and chuckled "Oh man, don't call her Julie, I'm doing it only when I want to rush her. It pisses her off."

Jules rolled her eyes and seated guests around table.

"Stan claims that I look like Julie Emrick from _Felicity _" she smirked serving dinner and spank Stanley in shoulder "call me Julie one more time and your stuff will flew through the window"

Stan grabbed her hand and kissed gently "I know you wouldn't do that, honey. You're just teasing with me."

"Try me Chambers" she challenged and sat next to him.

During dinner Sam glanced at Jules, enjoying her view. God, he missed her so much. He tried to convince himself that he didn't , but now, having her just few inches away almost made that light shivers came through his body.

Stan opened another bottle of wine relaxed Sam a bit. Couples chatted cheerfully with each other when Stan asked Jo to join him in his office. He had some coverage about firefighter in French and he asked her to translate it. Jules brought herself water with mint and lemon and sat in front of Sam.

"Josephine seems really nice" she said warmly to Sam and took a sip of water.

Sam licked his lip and sighed : "Yea, she's nice….but she's not you."

Jules opened her eyes wide open and said "You're drunk Sam."

"I'm not, well maybe I'm just a bit tipsy" he sat next to her and hold her hand "when you said goodbye I felt how my heart shattered. I was too young to stop you from leaving you. I shouldn't have let you go…"

"Sam, it's past. You're with Jo, I'm with Stan" she lowered her sigh and started to enumerate "he's caring, loving, understanding. I always can count on him…"

"You are talking about him like of a friend, not person to share whole life with" Sam lift her chin a bit "Do you have any idea how absolutely beautiful you are?"

"Sam…" she sighed "You shouldn't be saying something like that…We got different lives now , I'm not sayin' , I haven't miss you…"

"You miss me?" Sam's eyebrow lifted a bit "Then why did you let me go?"

"It was the only way as I thought" she chewed her lower lip "Sam, missing someone isn't about how long it has been since you've seen them or the amount of time since you've talked. It's about that very moment when you're doing something and wishing they were right there with you …" her hazelnut eyes stated to glitter "I missed you, but the truth was I don't like being left alone...When Stan saved my life for the first time I felt secure next to man other than you. I felt that I can trust him…I wanted to set up a family… I really wanted to have a child and he seemed to be good choice. Reasonable one. Obviously he isn't you but…"

Sam caressed her hand "I was going out with Jo only because my Dad said _it will be a good business_. Her father is General in French army. So I did it. I married Josephine only because I heard from Spike that you are pregnant with other guy. I was angry and jealous. That it isn't me. I was pissed at whole world…" he lower his voice and gazed at her "I never stopped loving you Jules. I tried but I couldn't...When I saw you yesterday all emotions just revive…The heart wants what the heart wants…"

Jules lips started to tremble "Sam I….."

"May I have more wi…" Jo entered and saw half bent Sam next to Jules stroking her hair. She clenched her fist on her dress and she hissed "Sam , I think it's high time to come back home"

Confused by this situation Sam stood up and silently followed Josephine. Jules still sitting on a chair escorted them by her eyes. Her heart was pounding like a hammer. She wanted to use sniper breathing but Sam's words just broke her quiet world to smithereens…

This night she spent lonely on a couch explaining Stan that she just couldn't fell asleep. In the morning she felt how Stan gently kissed her in a cheek and left on his shift. She wasn't able to look into his eyes in the same way as she did before talk with Sam…it wasn't just fair.

Ringing at the door woken her up from lethargy. Jules unfolded snow-white woolen blanket and came to door yelling with smile : "Stan, you forgot your keys again? Man where's your head Mr. Responsible? "

She opened the door but it wasn't Stan standing in front of her. It was Josephine.

"We need to talk" she hissed and not waiting for Jules invitation entered inside house.

* * *

**A/N:**

I hope You have enjoyed this chappy

**Please leave a review!**

Thanks

Sules


	3. What makes the ride worthwhile

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing….

**Author's note: **So here's the next chapter of this story. You may like it or not, but I know where I'm gonna lead it. There's no beta reader in this story so be mindful that English isn't my native language. The mistakes may appear.

For those of you that are waiting for update of _**Harder to breathe**_ , next chapter is in editor hands so it will be posts asap.

N'joy,

Sules

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"**What makes the ride worthwhile."**

* * *

"Ummm welcome " Jules closed the door behind Josephine "you want coffee or something?" she asked following Jo with her sigh.

"I'm not here to friendly chat Julianna" she snapped and crossed her arms on chest . She pierced Jules with her eyes ; if sigh could kill ; she would cut Jules into small pieces.

"O-K" Jules drew out the world "Can I help you Jo?"

"Actually you can " she hissed " back off from Sam Jules!"

Jules' eyes got widen and she snorted : "Don't cha think it's a bit rude to come here and jump on me like that?"

"Don't cha think it's rude to flirt with my husband in front of me, huh?" Josephine snapped back.

"I don't know about what you are talking about." Jules sat on armchair.

Josephine laughed ironically and hissed : "Oh, come on Julianna. You're one of the best negotiators in SRU and you don't know about what I'm talking? I saw you and Sam yesterday. How you were talking deeply looking in yours eyes, how you two gently caressed each others hands…."

"It wasn't like that Jo…" Jules cut in.

"Oh really Jules?" Josephine mocked "so how should I interpret that then?"

Jules chewed her lower lip and sighed "Jo, we haven't seen each other since Sam left overseas, we were just chatting remembering old times."

"When you two were involved?" Jo asked furiously "what was the point of that conversation then? To revive old flames?"

Jules rubbed her forehead and said : "We were talking about our job at SRU. The thing that was between me and Sam is over. I broke it off few years ago and we're over it. We both got different lives without each other…"

"It doesn't mean you not regret your decision from past. " Jo snapped and hissed "I feel the bond that you two are sharing.."

"There's no bond Jo…"

"Shut up Jules," she shouted and turned over heel "back off from Sam or you will regret that."

Jules stood up and asked calmly : "Are you threatening me?"

"Threatening ? You? The almighty SRU's constable?" Jo smirked and leaving house said "How can I? That was just polite request."

Jules closed the door and sighed. That woman was terrified of loosing Sam. Wasn't their marriage blooming? They were suppose to have the time of their life now.

Slowly she headed to kitchen to make some smoothie. It would definitely calm her down a bit. She cut few mangoes when her phone rung.

She wiped her hands in clean cloth and glanced and display. She frowned seeing unknown number.

_Great, again some telemarketer wants to push me a subscription of some magazine _she sighed and picked up a phone.

"Hello?" she said

"_Jules?"_ manly familiar to her voice sounded in headphone

"Sam?" she even didn't have to sound surprised.

"_Did I wake you up?" _he asked.

Jules smirked to herself "No, you smartass. I woke up long time ago."

"_Ah, that's good then."_ He sighed with relief _"Listen Jules, I got some time, maybe we can meet and talk a bit?"_

"I don't think it's a good idea Sam."

"_Why? Are you not feeling well?"_

Jules rolled her eyes and sighed. She couldn't lie to him. Even by phone.

"No. I'm fine"

"_Good. I really need to talk with ya. I'll pop up at you in half hour then. See ya"_

"But Sam…" Jules tried to say something but Sam already hung up.

_Stubborn as always _ Jules thought and went upstairs to change herself. All in all, she should talk with him about the situation that arose between him, Jo and her. Oh, there was Stan as well. He didn't deserve for it.

Sam rung to door few times . He felt strange waiting for Jules to open it. So many times he came here like to his own home, he got even his own pair of keys. And now, he is standing on a door mat waiting for her like a canvasser.

After five minutes without any signs of movement behind other side of door, he twisted the door knob realizing that the door were open. Sam felt a bit strange coming inside without permission but he was worrying about Jules. There wasn't any signs of her downstairs so slowly he came upstairs holding his hand on his glock. Just in case.

He heard loud music from Jules' bedroom. Bedroom that was so full of memories, passion, dreams that they have shared. He stepped closer and by door slightly ajar saw Jules changing her clothes. He wanted to pull back but he was stunned by her view. The pregnancy didn't change her. She was still slim and fit only her breasts were a bit bigger. God, he missed her. The smell of her skin, the touch of her. His eyes were reveling of her sight wearing only underwear. Her skin was glowing , her brown hairs were loosely fell on her bare shoulders. Sam glanced at her slightly enlarged belly. He smirked bitterly. He dreamt so many times that she will be carrying his child. Damn, he should have been telling her that, or at least fight for her. Swapped teams or do something. Jules was the love of his life. Not Josephine, Jo didn't live up to Jules' heels. Suddenly Sam's phone rung and Braddock cursed under his nose and turned off the phone.

„Are you spying me Sam?" Jules stared at him wrapped in orange pareo .

„I-I-I knocked but you haven't opened the door and…"

„And you helped yourself and enetered inside, huh?" she pinned him with her hazelnut eyes „but it doesn't give you right to stare at me and drool like a pervert."

„Jules I was worried that something happened to you" Sam blushed and tried to explain himself.

She giggled and winked to him „Fine, go downstairs and wait for me down there. I'll need to dress, soldier."

Sam sat in living room on a couch and rubbed his forehead.

_Nice one Sam _he thought _that was really smart of you._

„So Sam" Jules said stepping down from stairs „What about you want to talk? If my underwear looks good on me or not?"

Sam sighed and spread his arms helplessly „Jules, really it wasn't like that…"

„Yeah, whatever" she winked to him „don't bother about it. You have seen me without underwear many times. So…" she passed him a coffee „what do you want to tell me?"

Sam took a sip of drink and spit out "Ya know Jules, once in a lifetime , someone breaks your heart , and if you still feel to hold that person with every broken piece ... that amazing pain is called ... true love" he glanced at her "Yesterday I realized that you are my true love, the only one. Love doesn't make the world go round. Love is what makes the ride worthwhile. You make my world worthwile."

"Sam…" Jules sighed looking at him "You got wife…"

"Believe me Jules, I tried to forget about you. I tried really hard" he stared at her with royal blue eyes "Jo, even it sounds harsh, is just lame substitute. Someone that I thought would be able to push you out from my heart. But I can't lie to myself. I can't tore you from my heart."

Jules lowered her sigh and remain silent. Sam stepped closer to her and took her face into his palms.

"Don't tell me you haven't missed me, huh?" he asked softly

She looked into his eyes and said "I did, but…"

Sam closed her lips with soft kiss, just like he did years ago in front of Royal York hotel. She tried to pull him back but she couldn't. Jules gave the kiss back to him gently stroking his blonde hair. Sam started to kiss her neck and chin making Jules breathing faster. His hands started to unbuttoning her light pink blouse, and his palm gently squeezed her breast. She sighed lightly and his lips pinned to hers. This time the kiss was more passionate, more hungry. He missed so much the taste of her lips, skin. Her smell. Jules was breathing heavily when his lips started to kiss her breasts. He lift her and sat her on his knees . The kisses were more and more passionate, the hands were more and more hungry. When Sam gently slid off the strings from her Jules with tore herself apart from him.

"Stop, Sam please stop" she said panting "we can't, we just can't."

Their eyes, bodies were on fire but he respected her will. She stood up and buttong her blouse whispered "I'm sorry Sam, but I think you should leave now…."

Sam silently stood up and with left without a word. He knew that she stopped them in last moment. He knew that they shouldn't cheat on their spouses. At least, with a bit of satisfaction, he knew that Jules still share some feelings to him. And that made his day worthwhile.

* * *

**A/N:**

****I hope you liked it.

Please **leave a review** ad let me know what you think.

Cheers,

Sules


End file.
